Royalties of Darkness
by Hells Angel
Summary: She wore his ring on her finger as a promise that they would one day rule the world as King and Queen of Darkness. A DMHR tale of romance and dark ties.
1. Ch 1

_I've been trapped in a prison_

_And I can't break out, confined to a room._

_My solitude of lies.___

_I've never understood. _

_Why I caught myself here._

_Why I stuck myself where I stand. _

_I am the key, I could escape._

_But I don't.   _

_I hold myself _

_In this space, multiply my suffering_

_Everything is wrong. _

_It appears I can make nothing right._

_I can't work out what I've done wrong._

_Can't fix the mistake I seem to have made. _

_How I wish, that I could move on. _

_Leave you in the past. _

_But I'm stuck in this hell_

_Keep saying that it's all your fault. _

_The lies I create, the happiness I fake_

_It's all a game. _

_I pretend to move on, to let go._

_Pretend to be a lie, never being true.  _

_I built a wall… its all around_

_You may not see, but it stands high. _

_And it stands strong. _

_No one will break through_

_No one will open my door. _

_I've lost the key, you took it with you. _

He read it knowing that he shouldn't have. He placed the book down as the door slammed, causing the walls to shake with vibrations. He slid the book across the desk, and preoccupied himself with his work. She walked in the room, the anger, the pain, surrounding her in a heartbreaking aura. He knew she was hurt, and oh how he longed to help. But she wasn't ready for his help, she didn't want his help. So he was waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity to show her he cared. To show her the kind of girl he knew she could be.  

**My head, it hurts  
Each day it's getting worse  
My looks and smile   
Have now become my curse  
Tight lips, red skirt  
The never ending street  
Big car, little man  
My lover for a fee**

Damn, had she ever been hurt. But that wasn't what got her down. No… not at all. It was how angry she was. She had let him affect her; she had allowed herself to believe she was in love. HA! Love, there was no such thing, only pain, lots and lots of pain. The world was dark; she wanted a man, a dark man. Someone who would view the world as she did, she dreamed of watching the filth that had hurt her, die, she dreamt of his blood. Yes things had changed, she wasn't so good anymore, she was quite… bad. 

**So if you see me will you just drive on by?  
Or will I catch the twinkle inside your eye?  
And if you want me well I guess I want you  
Oh pretty baby how could you?******

He saw it in her eyes, she was ready. He would teach her all he knew, he would bring her to the top. Pulling out a sheet of parchment, he scrawled a quite note on it. Tonight, he would show her. He was everything she needed, she wouldn't hurt anymore. 

  
**Standing in the rain   
Milk carton mug-shot baby  
Missing since 1983  
Standing in the rain  
20 years of dirty needles   
Raindrops runnin' through my veins**

   

She lay on her bed, staring up at the black above her. A simple spell had changed the once bright and cheery red hair to a deathly shade of black. She loved it… it was… well… it was her. A screech from her window brought her back to reality; walking across her room she untied a small piece of paper from a grey hawk.

_Outside, the edge of the forbidden forest.__Midnight__._

Was all it said. But she knew who it was from. She didn't need to be told. The florescent green letters of her clock read 9:30, 'Well, if I'm going to make this midnight rendezvous, then I better get a little shut eye now.' She thought to herself before her eyes slipped closed.      

**My head it hurts   
Each day its getting worse  
No sun, my room  
Has now become my herse  
Cold sores, im beat  
Got bruises on my feet  
My pride, these men  
Have taken it from me**

He blended in to the darkness, but she didn't. She approached him, glowing with the light from the moon. She had donned a slinky read skirt for the occasion, and wore a black sweater to match both his pants and shirt. 

**So if you see me will you just drive on by?  
Or will I catch the twinkle inside your eye?  
And if you want me well I guess I want you  
Oh pretty baby how could you? **

She walked right up to him, stopping only inches away. She looked up into his eyes, no words were needed to be spoken, he was what she wanted, he was what she needed. He had been right in front of her, she had been searching everywhere but there, but there was no need to dwell in the past.

**Standing in the rain  
Milk carton mug-shot baby  
Missing since 1983  
Standing in the rain  
20 years of dirty needles  
Raindrops runnin' through my veins **

She slipped her arms around his neck, and her tongue in his mouth. And that was all the invitation he needed. His tongue slithered past hers, and he explored the crevasses of her mouth. He hands left her waist and slip slowly up, before reaching the curve of her breast, they would slip back down… no point in getting to far here, they couldn't quite do anything in the middle of the dark forest.  

**Missing since 1983  
Standing in the rain   
20 years of dirty needles  
Raindrops runnin' though my veins  
Standing in the rain  
Mother, I have lost my way  
Standing in the rain  
Mother, I have lost my way  **

She was now his, and he was now hers. He slipped his hand into hers as they entered the great hall, all heads turned; she was now one of them, a silver and a green, no longer the red and gold of her past. They now reigned over the school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, Prince and Princess of darkness. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.  

----------

**Hey everyone!! Another one of my little ficlettes… this time I was at home and I was really bored so I decided to write this. The Poem at the top, I wrote that, but the song that's throughout the fic in BOLD is by Billy Talent it's called Standing in the rain. It's a totally awesome song!! Anyways I would really appreciate some reviews… thank so much!**

**HELLS ANGEL**


	2. Ch 2

_I'll rule the dark, you by my side._

_We'll rule the world, hand in hand._

_All will fear, the wrath is ours.___

_Together, Strength, we have it all. _

_You taught me how, how to kill._

_You taught me that, that pain is pride. _

_I've taught you how, how to care._

_I've taught you that, that loves not all bad.   _

_Perfect life, the dreams we share._

_We'll win the war, its in our hands._

_You've said that with, me on side._

_We're guaranteed, the victory. _

_You'll be king, I'll be queen._

_We'll rule the world, hand in hand. _

He'd read it, and he knew he should have. Every scribed word was correct. He would introduce her to his master; his master would then raise them. Who once was unofficial prince and princess of darkness, would be come official. She had been right, that's why he loved her, she was **always** right.  They would one day rise, and rule the world, a dark world, as King and Queen. All would bow down to them, all would fear them. 

**you**** don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...**

He had healed her heart, made it whole again. He taught her of a world she longed to be part of; she would soon be part of.  She no longer loved those of her past; she no longer led the once innocent, wholesome life.  She was what some would call a rebel, but in her opinion, she had always been said "rebel", she had finally learned who she was meant to be, what she was meant to do, and that was to rule the dark world along side her lover. 

**i**** believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

He donned his cleanest black cloak, and slipped out of the room. He walked swiftly and silently to where he knew she'd be. The library. He may have taken the good girl out of her, but there was no taking out the bookworm. She sat reading a simple, black leather book. 

"Is my princess ready?" She glanced up, and placed the book flat on the table. He smiled, it seemed she had more important things on her mind, she hadn't realized she had been reading the book… upside down.  She shook her head…

"no." was all she said. And it was all she needed to say. He was at her side in a moment, arms around her waist, holding her close. 

"Is my princess nervous?" She laughed softly,

"Well… of course... I mean, I've always been a simple mudblood to them… how will they accept me?" 

It was his turn to laugh. 

**have**** you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then**

He placed a finger under his her chin and tilted her head off his chest, so she was looking him in the eye, kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose he said

"Why think such ludicrous things? The dark lord himself knows what you bring to our side, he knows you have now swung the chances of a victory into our hands."

She nodded her head and placed it back on his chest. A simple thought going through her head 'I will not watch the fall of the light side, I will cause it, and Harry will pay.'

**i**** believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

They now stood in front of the most feared man. But she was surprisingly calm. 

"Do you fear me girl?" 

"No." She felt him penetrating her mind, she didn't resist. He read her thoughts, her dreams of seeing the fall of Harry Potter, he dreams of watching him die. Her hand in his, she stood strong as he finally backed off. The dark lord turned too the two and looked down at their clasped hands. 

"Wise choice, young man. She shall serve worth once my time comes." 

**i**** look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over  **

Dropping to their knees she asked, "What time, milord?"

"All can not be perfect. The end of Mr. Potter shall bring and end to myself as well. I have chosen the young Malfoy as my heir, you shall make a perfect queen. Such anger, such power. You she defiantly be perfect."

She was speechless. She.,, would be queen? She imagined this day, but never dreamt in a million years that I would come. 

"I shall serve you well master." Came the gruff reply beside her. 

"I know you shall. Now go!" 

**i**** believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

In a swift moment she was back in her rooms, and a pair of demanding lips had descended upon her.  She was swept off her feet and deposited onto the bed. He kissed her with much passion, and slid upon the bed next to her.  He rolled on his back pulling her with him. Pulling her lips away she giggled.

"Well someone's happy?" He grinned and pulled her lips back to his.

"Of course, I mean, why shouldn't I be, I'm going to be king!" 

Rolling her eyes she responded, "You're the king of the castle, and I'm the dirty rascal." He looked at her quizzically. She shook her head, "Nevermind."

**i**** believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

She was back in her favourite spot, a feathery arm chair deep in one of the corners of the Malfoy Manor library. Quite engrossed in a novel of romance and danger, the kind where the woman is swept off her feet by the handsome man and drives away on the motor cycle.  She glanced up as her love entered the room, consideration written all over his features. 

"I've been thinking…" He said.

"Uh Oh… well that's never good." She grinned.

**i**** believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

Smiled his trademark smile.

"Well sometimes now… but I'm pretty sure this time it was something good." He paused "I hope." 

He lifted her up off the chair she sat, not noticing as her book fell to the floor with a thump.

"If I'm to be king." He started, "and your to be queen… well… I've  been thinking…"

"So you've said" she interrupted "Get on with it."

"In order for us to be king and queen of the same court, well then we must be married shouldn't we?"

"Draco?" she asked "What are you getting at?"

He dropped to one knee in that moment and said "Marry me."

**Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me**

Tears crept to her eyes. The last moments she'd ever wasted crying were over sadness… but suddenly… suddenly she was happy… very happy. He read it in her eyes, her answer was yes. Suddenly on her finger sat a ring. A tiny silver serpent wrapped around the peachy flesh of her ring finger, and large diamond resided in the middle. She had spent months running from love, only to run right into it. She was quite happy though…

Love was so much more exciting on the dark side.  

- - - - -- 

**I've been thinking… what would everyone think if I continued this fiction... like made it a whole story.. I kind of like the idea of it. Hmm *thinks* well its up to you, please review. Oh, and my Beta didn't have time to beta this so.. sorry for any mistakes.**

**HELLS ANGEL**

**P.S. The song is Taking Over Me By, Evanescence.**

**P.P.S.**** I the last ch, may of you review saying you thought it was Ginny and Draco or Ginny and Harry, when I mentions the red to turn to black I was talking about the canvas over her bed… I should have been changed from the red (Gryffindor) to black to show she'd changed… she was staring above her… remember? No… o.k. well I should have worded it differently I guess. **


	3. Ch 3

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**
    
    **I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**
    
    **I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well**
    
    **I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**
    
                   He was gone. Only for a short while, but lord did it kill her. Every part of her body ached to touch him, to hold him. She wore his ring on her finger, and promised that no matter how long he was gone, she'd still be with him. He'd been gone for the entire summer, she prayed everyday, wishing him to be back before they began their seventh year at Hogwarts. Their final year.
    
    She remembered how they came to be a couple. She had just had her heart shattered by some simple minded weasel. She had sunk into a dreary depression, and resorted to her writing to work out her feelings. They had been living in close quarters as they were heads in training. She was learning from Cho Chang, head girl, and he was learning from Marcus Flint, head boy. He;d told her the story many times of how he stumbled upon the black book, containing all her writings, and how he'd read one. From that moment on, he'd vowed he'd help her to live again. She now would reside beside him as his evil queen.
    
    **'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**
    
    **And I don't feel like I am strong enough**
    
    She was now home with her parents. They weren't too pleased about the engagement, as she was only 17, but they had met Draco and deemed him a fine young gentleman, and as long as the wedding did not interfere with her studies, they were fine.  She chuckled at the thought of Draco being a gentleman. He was anything but, in fact, he was an especially good actor.  She sighed and lay back on her bed. She eyes slowly drifted closed, and images danced around her head.
    
    **'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**
    
    **And I don't feel right when you're gone away**
    
    **You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore**
    
    It was by far the most relaxing thing she'd ever felt. The subtle stroking across her head as she slept. She took and deep breath and opened her eyes. She realized something, firstly, the 'subtle stroking while she slept' wasn't a dream. And secondly, she was no longer alone in bed. She looked up at cloudy grey eyes, off set by the pale strands of blonde hair falling in them.  
    
    **The worst is over now and we can breathe again**
    
    **I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**
    
    **There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**
    
    **I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**
    
    "Your mother let me in; she said I could find you up here." He said, smirking at her look of total shock and astonish. 
    
    Swinging her arms around his neck, she cried out in joy. 
    
    "I can't believe it your back!!" She started to say before cramming her lips against his. "I…didn't… expect… you….back… till… the semester… started." She said between kisses. His lips trailed down her neck and as he reached the swell of her breast, he nuzzled his nose between the two. She giggled and pushed his head away. 
    
    **'Cause I'm broken when I'm open **
    
    **And I don't feel like I am strong enough**
    
    **'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**
    
    **And I don't feel right when you're gone away**
    
    Her hand in his, they walked down the street filled with young witches and wizards. They both had all text books needed, and he had gotten himself an extra pair of Quidditch gloves and she had gotten some books. She was content as she was, she loved him, he loved her, she wore an engagement ring on her finger, and soon enough she would be his for good. 
    
    "Hermione!" came the cry from behind her. She swung around and was greeted with two familiar, defiantly unwelcome faces. She blinked once slowly,
    
    "Can I help you?" she asked frustrated, as Draco's hand slipped from hers to around her waist. Ron sized up Malfoy, then turned to Hermione. 
    
    "Did you get my letter, I asked you to meet Harry and I at the Leaky Cauldron." She looked deep in thought for a moment. "Hmm…" She contemplated. "I don't think I received that one." She chewed on her nail for a moment "I know you apology letter when where it belonged, in the garbage, hmmm… maybe that on ended up in the fire. Not sure… sorry."
    
    '**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**
    
    **And I don't feel like I am strong enough**
    
    **'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**
    
    **And I don't feel right when you're gone away   **
    
    Ron's face fell and she turned her back on him and walked away. She was yanked into a dark alley by Draco where he immediately began to suck hungrily on her neck. 
    
    "That was by far the sexiest thing I've ever heard you say." He said as his tongue danced along her collar bone. She took and shaky breath to keep herself from moaning loudly. 
    
    "Well… W…Well… I'll have to keep that in mind." She said her knees giving out beneath her. He stopped his attack on her neck, having left a fair amount of red marks. 
    
    "Come." He said taking her hand. "There's someone I want you to meet." 
    
    **'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**
    
    **And I don't feel right when you're gone away**
    
    **You've gone away**
    
    **You don't feel me here anymore**
    
     
    
    "Father, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger, my wife to be." Lucius Malfoy didn't look as resentful as Draco had expected. Actually… he didn't look resentful at all. He dipped down in a shallow bow, taking Hermione's hand and kissing it lightly.
    
    "It will be an honor to have you in the family." Draco was confused. Hermione looked just as shocked as Draco felt. 
    
    "Father…" He started slowly. His father turned to him.
    
    "Draco…" and he grinned, that's right, he grinned.
    
    "Father…"Draco started finally clueing in. "What do you know."
    
    Lucius' grin grew larger; he mocked deep thought before saying "Well, it seems our Miss. Granger here is anything but." 
    
    "Anything but what father?" He responded impatiently. Turning to Hermione he asked, 
    
    "Miss Granger, Did you know you were adopted?" Hermione nodded.
    
    "Yes, my mother and my father, they were too young, they hadn't been ready for a child, they put me up for adoption." Lucius shook his head.
    
    "No, no, they were ore than ready for you Milady. You were taken form them and given to the young muggle couple, in hopes of changing you destiny. But it seems it has not."
    
    Hermione looked Lucius in the eye, "If I may be so bold Sir, my future for what?"
    
    "Your future as the Dark Queen."  After saying that, Lucius' smile still did not fade.
    
    "If she's not a Granger, then who is she?" Draco asked, finally having  enough of his fathers games.
    
    "Why son, she's a Riddle."
    
    --------------------
    
    **Hmm, not TOO cliché was it? Oh well, I'm actually having a lot of fun with this fic and if you don't like it. PFFT, oh well** **please review, even flames, I really don't care.  Anyways thanks for you totally awesome reviews, and if you have and ideas for a song I could use in the next CH please just let me know. Nothing too mushy please**
    
    **Thanks!**
    
    **HELLS ANGEL **
    
    **P.s. the song is Seether Feat. Amy Lee- Broken**


	4. Ch 4

**Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on   
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong   
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart   
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart   
When I can be the one to show you   
Everything you missed before   
Just hold on now, cause I can be the one to give you more   
Let you know**

If he hadn't love her before, he sure as hell did now. She was a Riddle, no only was she beautiful, sexy, cunning, and brilliant, but she was the heir to the dark throne. But… well he was a little worried at how she was taking the news. 

After his father had let them know, she has politely excused herself to the hall, where they heard a large crack, and when Draco exited the study, he found that she was gone. He said his final good-byes to his father and apperated back to her house.  He had stood outside her moment, and listened, he heard nothing. Placing his hand on the knob, he turned it and pushed. Only to find the room empty. 

**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart   
I can make it alright**

"Hermione?" he called out. He stepped in the room, took a quick look around, ensuring it was empty before exiting once again and disappearing down the steps. He entered the kitchen to once again find it empty. He figured Mr. and Mrs. Granger would be at work now. She wandered into the living room and saw the back door open. He curiously glanced around before approaching the door and stepping outside into the bright sunshine. "'Mione?" he called out?

"Uh huh?" came the muffled the reply. He looked around. "Where are you?" he called, panic slowly taking over his voice. 

"Look up you moron." Her teasing voice prompted his head to shoot up. 

"W-What are you doing?" 

"Thinking." 

He paused for a moment, the asked "In a tree?"  She grinned down at him, 

"Yup."

**I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through   
And I can't help but want you more than I want to   
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me   
'Cause all I ever wanted is just to make you see   
That I could be the one to give you**

He pulled himself up on the branch next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments. She silently slipped her hand into his and continued to sit. Finally she spoke

"I feel like I've been lied to my entire life. I've always felt I wasn't as good as Ron, or as Harry… or you. I was a weaker, less talented, a mudblood, so I worked my ass off, getting better grades than all of you, and now… I'm finally what I've always wanted to be. And I don't know how to feel about it." She fell silent, and again the two of them sat in the stillness in the large oak tree which resided in the left corner of the yard. 

He slowly brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

"If it helps you any, I've always known you were so much more." 

**All that you've been searching for   
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more   
You know, anytime **

A small smile creased her features, but her eyes stayed serious. "I don't know what I'm supposed to think of it. I mean, what AM I supposed to think about it?" His thumb drew tiny patterns of the back of her hand as they sat.

"Is that a question?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Well of course it is…"  

He responded after a few moments of still pondering. "I'd feel honoured, I'd feel powerful. You are the daughter of one of the wizarding worlds most powerful men, not only were you strong before but imagine how strong you could be, now… now that you know who you are."

"I hope your right." She whispered.  

**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (on the side)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart   
I can make it alright**

They had clambered their way down the tree, and back into the house. They now resided in the den, where she was curled up, and her head rest in his lap. Her eyes were drifting slowly closed. As she finally fell asleep, she managed one final, logical thought,

Maybe being a Riddle wasn't so bad. Maybe it would be… be handy. 

**And now there's no way out   
And I can't help the way I feel   
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here   
You know my love is real, baby  
Yeah yeah yeah**

"Hermione!! Honey, Lets go!! You're going to be late." She raced around her room, pulling her tamed curls back and grabbing the final items she would need. She stumbled down the steps, barely managing to keep her balance. She was going back to Hogwarts, as a Riddle and as an engaged woman. This year proved to be different.

Dashing through the train station, she managed to make it to the platform just before the train left. She placed a hasty kiss on her mother's cheek, and embraced her father briefly, then hopped on the train for her final year.   

She searched the compartments desperately searching for one thing. Then finally she found it. 

**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the one alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)  
I can make it alright**

She sat on the seat, her legs draped across his lap, reading silently. 

"Excuse me!!" she cried as the book was pulled from her grasp. Draco batted his eyes lashed, looking positively innocent, except for the smirk crawling over his features. 

"Here I am, the most beautiful woman in the world draped across my lap, and I'm supposed to just let her sit there? Sureee." He pulled her closer and kissed her firmly on the lips.

He had missed her, very much. The last time he had seen her face was when she was reunited with her father, and inducted back in to the Riddle family. It had been a happy day for her, but she had been wary if accept this man as her father, and she requested that for the time being, she remained with her step-family, the Grangers. Her father agreed, and they slowly began catching up on the past.

"I like the hair." He commented, tugging out the scrunchie, letting freshly coloured black strands fall to her shoulders is sleek, loose waves.  She shrugged.

"What can I say? Black just more my colour." She smirked the signature Malfoy smirk before she was attacked by a pair of hands.

"Draco!!!" She cried out between giggles, "Stop… STOP IT!!" He sat back, a triumphant grin on his face. She settled herself in his arms, and they talked quietly between themselves the rest of the ride. 

-------------

**hey**** all. Sooo? How'd u like the chapter? I guess it was kind of boring, and im sorry, but… well I wanted to get her reaction out there. Im aiming to get the wedding ch up soon, im not sure how, but I will… I promise. Anyways please RR.**

**HELLS ANGEL**


	5. Ch 5

She stared at the box and read it carefully. Over and over.  Finally, with a deep breath, she brought the bottle over her head and squeezed. Carefully she dispensed the liquid into her hair.

------------

She wouldn't open her eyes, she couldn't. Taking a long, calming breath, she cracked open one eye, then the other. She gasped at what she saw. It was perfect. Though still dripping wet, her hair was no longer plain brown, yet a deep maroon red.

She grasped the wooden brush and ran it through her coloured locks a smile washed over her features, it was perfect. No more plain boring brown, but a sexy, sensual red.

---------

With a crack she was standing in his front foyer. Lucius Malfoy, who had been descending down the steps, nose buried in a book, looked up.

"Hmm… Miss Riddle, simply stunning as always, but it seems there something different." He drawled. Hermione giggled, before placing her finger on her lips and pointing up.

Lucius nodded, and whispered "He's in his room." She grinned and slithered past him up the steps.

He watched as he went. His son was a lucky man, and a smart man. Hermione reminds him much of his wife, beautiful, cunning, and affectionate. Speaking of him wife, he sped off to go find her.

-----------

She was grinning smugly as she placed her hand on the door knob and turned. He was laying face up on his bed, eyes closed, with a pair of black headsets resting over his hears. His foot bounced softly to the beat, hinting to Hermione that he was in fact awake.

She climbed on the bed next to him, then straddled his hips. His eyes shot open in surprise. Pulling her mass of waves over her head she plucked the headphones off his ears.

"Your…your hair." He stuttered. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair. It was touching a patch of the most expensive silk, soft but strong, and the colour was stunning. Suddenly it was as thought her eyes contain specks of red and they went on for miles.  Snaking his hand round her neck, he pulled her down roughly and kissed her. He rolled over on the bed and pinned her beneath him.

She lay back breathing heavy. Stick out her lover lips she pouted and said, "You never said you liked it."

"I don't… I love it."

She smiled at him, her glossy red lips curling up at the corners. She flopped down and sighed.

"Good I wasn't so sure." She snuggled closer to him. After a few moments of slience, he said.

"You nervous?" He watched as she fiddled with her engagement ring.

She didn't respond immediately, finally she said "No… more anxious. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait."        

"Maybe you don't have to." He responded.

"What?!? Seriously Draco! Are you sick or something? We promised my parents, we'd wait till we were out of school."

"Yes… yes we did." Draco sat up, a smirk smothering his features. "We said we'd wait till the end of the year for our real wedding. You know tux, dress, guests, and the whole ordeal. But they never said we couldn't already be married… when we get married."

Hermione eyed Draco helplessly, "Sweetie?" she said in a mock concern voice, your not making ANY sense."

Groaning Draco stated at her. "Stand up." She did as she was told. He stood across from her and took her hands,

"Do you Hermione Riley Granger take Mister Draco Malfoy to be you lawfully wedded wife?" He said in a teasing voice.  Hermione grinned,

"I do."

It was her turn now. "Do you Draco Tobias Malfoy take  Miss Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

He smirked and dropped his voice. "I now pronounce you Husband, "He whispered, his forehead resting on hers, "and wife." She finished.

He connected their lips as she burst out laughing.

"You're a fool Draco." Hermione laughed, as they walked down the steps hand in hand.

"Yes… I'm a fool for you." She rolled her eyes,

"Sure you are."    

"I am." He said indignantly.

-----------------

**Hey everyone. Alright… so who else is tired of my mindless fluff? I kind of am… I want something exciting to happen? You know… adventure… I think in the not chapter or so I'm going to get them stared on their training with the dark lord… or I'm going to mss around a bit... we'll see, I have a vague idea right now. Anyways RR**

**HELLS ANGEL**

**p.s. Ill probably be posting my R/HR fiction tonight so keep your eyes peeled.   **


	6. Ch 6

**_A/N, I've been re reading over my fic, and I've noticed a few mistakes I've made in the writing of it, first off, I realized that the hair colour Ch should have been a flashback and I never pointed that out, and second off, I realized I made her said her hair was black, when I should have said red. Whoooops, sorry to all of those who noticed, I take full responsibility for my mistake. But thanks for reading ne ways_**

**_HELLS ANGEL _**

**-----------------------**

**Can't you see that I wanna be there with open arms  
It's empty tonight and I'm all alone  
Get me through this one**

The great hall was alive with chatter, and a slightly offended Hermione Riddle sat at the Gryffindor table, at the very end. Away from scar face, and the weasel. Hmm… she was defiantly adopting some of her husband's to be, not so charming qualities.

She slowly ate her dinner, waiting anxiously for their dear headmaster to rise of his throne and announce this year's head boy and head girl, though she knew who the title belonged to, she was simply waiting for the official announcement. She glanced across the room, in search of a steely pair of eyes.

She found them staring back at her. Her lips curled up into a smile, as she watch him across the room, their eyes remained locked, for a good 10 minutes, when suddenly Blaise Zambini, punched his arm and pulled his attention away from her.  

**Do you notice i'm gone?  
Where do you run to so far away?**

"Man, what the hell was that for?" Blaise stared at his best friend. And stared some more, and then a little more.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Draco snapped annoyed. Blaise had yet to explain the punch, and was now creeping Draco out with his insistent staring. Blaise leaned in a whispered,

"I don't want to cause any trouble or anything, but why in god's name are you staring at the mudblood?" Draco's eyes sharpened and his head shot towards Hermione for a split second, then back to Blaise.

"Don't ever call her that again, you may just offend her father." Blaise stared at Draco, again.

"Who's her father? Some ruddy muggle right?"  Draco's head shook,

"I wouldn't be so sure."

**I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so**

**I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. For many of you this year provides a start to your magical career, and for others, it gives you a fresh start, with a new identity." Albus Dumbledore took a breather at this, his eye grazing pain filled over the Gryffindor table, pausing momentarily on Hermione.

"First off, let me begin by welcoming all new students to our school, and to welcome all returning students back. Secondly, all first years should keep in mind that Forbidden Forest is off limits, hence the name Forbidden."

There was a quite wave of laughter at this. Hermione sat in her chair, silently cursing the headmaster for not hurrying up.

"And finally, the announcement I'm sure every seventh year has been silently waiting for, this year's Head Boy and Head Girl will be  non-other than Draco Malfoy, and his wife to be, Miss. Hermione Riddle."

Hermione froze in her seat, how did he know? Taking a deep breath she stood u and join Malfoy at the front of the room, aware that all eyes were on her. When she got to the front, she stopped beside Draco and kept her eyes on the Head Master.

**I'm writing again these letters to you aren't much, I know**

**But I'm not sleeping and you're not here**

**The thought stops my heart **

Draco smirked at the shocked expression on his fiancée's face. He slipped his hand into hers, and when her eyes shot towards him he winked. He really wasn't all that surprised that the headmaster knew, though he had no notion of how, Draco was perfectly content with the school knowing Hermione was his and only his.

The head master smiled and motioned that the couple may return to their seats. But this time, instead of returning to the Gryffindor table, Draco dragged Hermione with him over to where the Slytherins resided. He pulled her down into the seat next to him, and held on to her hand firmly.

The constant chatter took over the room again, but slowly. Everyone at the table had their eyes on Hermione and Draco, who sat at the end next to Blaise, silently talking.

"Draco, what are you doing? I don't belong here!!"

He smirked and said, "Don't be silly my love, of course you do. Your Hermione Riddle, daughter to the Dark Lord himself, these people should be bowing down to you." winking he added, "As should I."  

He dropped off the bench; his hand still grasping Hermione's and bowed his head. "My Queen."  He drawled sarcastically.

"Draco stop it." Hermione giggled as she pulled him back onto the bench.

"Hmm, I believe that you're safe to wear this on the proper finger now." Draco said, he slipped Hermione's ring off her middle finger and placed it on her ring finger. He lightly placed a kiss on her hand as he slipped the ring on.

Someone behind them cleared their throat, and brought the love birds back to reality.

**Do you notice I'm gone?**

**Where do you run to so far away?**

Hermione glanced over Draco's shoulder and blushed.

"I'm sorry to stop the love fest, but I felt it necessary to introduce myself. I am Blaise Zambini and this…" He gestured to the girl next to him "is my girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. We will be honoured to help you with anything you may need."

Pansy nodded quickly, and quietly stated, "That's a very pretty hair colour on you Miss. Riddle." Hermione stared at Pansy,

"My names Hermione, you really don't need to call me Miss. Riddle." Pansy nodded then turned her attention back to Blaise.

Hermione glanced back at Draco who cocked his eye brow up in question. Hermione wrinkled her nose and shrugged.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Gra- Riddle, I'll show you were your rooms are now." Professor Snape said in his usual bored tone. Hermione and Draco followed the Professor out of the great hall and around the building until they stood in front of a large picture of a young boy, pushing and equally young girl on a swing.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted with the place." He said, turning quickly on his heel and walking down the hall.  

"Professor, you never told us the password."   

"One Love" Came the distant response. 

**I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so **

**No more looking i've found home**

**I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so**

After the "Grand" tour, Hermione and Draco rested in their common room.

"It's like they never end." Hermione said, climbing up a ladder which brought her to the top of a very large bookshelf that stretched across an entire wall.

"Careful up there." Draco's warning came. He was watching from the ground, making sure he stood close to the bottom of the ladder just in case.

He watched with a close eye as she descended the ladder.

"I'm always careful honey." She said kissing him lightly on the lips, then wandering over to the couch and flopping down, draping her legs over the back.     

"Really… I've asked you not to call me that." Draco said sitting on the couch next to her. His lips was sticking out in an indignant pout.

"I'm sorry muffin." She said sitting up with a grin, "Did I hurt you pride?"

"I got no pride left cause of you."

Hermione laughed for a moment at his antics, he really was a funny one, then her face turned serious.

"Draco?" she asked "what was with Blaise and his girl friend today?"

"Like I said at the feast, your no like their Princess, expect that treatment from many a Slytherin now. They all support the Dark Lord and the fact that you're his long lost daughter, well, many of them at shocked, and will do **anything** to get into you good books."

**I'm gone away**

**I'm gone away**

She shook her head "Oy Vay, I don't think I even have a book, let alone a good book." She lay down on the couch and shut her eyes. Her hand went to her temples and she massaged them gently. Draco pulled her over so her head was resting in his lap, his hand stroking her hair ever so softly.

Hermione's body was slipping into a state of rest, when she heard Draco's voice.

"All you need to do is show them you just like them. Show them even thought you were sorted into the wrong house, that you a Slytherin at heart, then offer you friendship."  

Hermione nodded with out opening her eyes, she took one final breath before her breathing feel into a tender patter and she slipped from the world of the wake to the word of the resting.

---------------

**_Alright, once again I am so sorry for the mistakes, but I didn't re read the chapter before, previous to writing the hair colour scene. Just so were straight, the hair colour _****_Ch._****_ With Lucius Malfoy was a flash back, and ive decided to incorporate both hair colours in, shes got a dark red base with streaks coming form under neath in black cool? Cool! Anyways enjoyt the CH_**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL _**


	7. Ch 7

**Gotta**** leave town  
Got another appointment  
Spent all my rent  
Girl you know I enjoyed it**

She tired to muster as much confidence as a person in her position could muster, and exited the common room. For the first time in her 6 years at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger over slept, and was late for breakfast, even worse, her good for nothing husband to be had left with out. Her head held high she walked down the hall, playing the role of powerful daughter to the dark lord, it was quite hard.

She couldn't help but notice the stares and whispers going on around her but she continued to walk down the hall, acting as thought she owned the place, like any good Riddle. A small smirk spread across her features, soon enough, if things went according to plan, she would… technically own this place. This boosted her confidence, when a set of whispers reached her ears she spun around and faced the voices.

"Having fun?" she whispered, the venom dripping off her voice. The girls looked at her, eyes wide. "I'm not exactly def you know? I'm a Riddle, I'm also marrying Draco Malfoy? Jealous maybe? Cause really… jealously isn't pretty on a lady."

The group of girls just stared, "We're… we're sorry." One of them said, her voice shocked that they'd been caught.

"Sure you are." She muttered "Now go, run off start some more rumours, maybe tell people I'm pregnant, that's the only reason I'm marrying Malfoy, and I'm saying I'm a Riddle so I don't get killed by his father. Yes… that's a good one."

The girls ran off, fear and embarrassment etched in their faces. Hermione turned to the group that had gathered, "Anyone else want to whisper, stare, I'll be more than glad to set you straight as well."

There were a few mumbled 'no's' as the crowd dispersed.

**Ain't**** gonna hang around till there's nobody dancing  
I don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans, alright!**

Hermione rolled her eyes, and continued to the great hall when a shadow was cast over her from behind.

"Hmm… a little harsh don't you thing?" came Draco's deep voice. Hermione laughed out right at this,

"Harsh? Sweetie I think you're turning a little soft if you think that was harsh."

Draco shrugged, "Maybe." He said and continued to walk by her side, but not before adding, "I'm only soft with the ladies."

Hermione rounded on him, her finger poking painfully in between his rib cages.

"The ladies eh?" Her finger ground harder, "There better be only **one **lady your soft with."

He laughed nervously, "of course… only you pumpkin." He leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the cheek.

"Better be" was all she said before stalking off. He was following after her when she spun on her heel and said

"Don't call me pumpkin… Honey." She grinned deviously and took off down the hall.

**Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees**

**I'm waiting, give me**

After breakfast the students had the run of the school, it was Sunday and classes didn't start until Monday morning. They were to get their schedules from their head of house by the end of the day, other than that had the freedom to do whatever it was they pleased.

Pumpkin and Honey (AN/ I couldn't resist) decided to wait out the crowd and headed out front of the school. The sun shone brightly above as the two cut across the lawn to the huge weeping willow. Once they were settled in the shade provided, Hermione tucked safely against Draco's chest, did they view the sight around them.

Between the willows branches children were running around and laughing under the mid-days sun. Couples were sprawled across the lawn, and groups of young girls, checked out groups of young boys.

"It almost seems to perfect." Hermione commented

"I've been saying that a long time now." But his eyes weren't focused on the sight before them, instead they gazed at Hermione.

She elbowed him in the gut. "Don't" she muttered "It creeps me out when you stare like that."

"It's a lose-lose situation, I don't pay you a compliment and I'm the bad guy, I do and I'm still the bad guy. Forgive a guy for loving his girlfriend."

**Cold hard bitch  
she was shakin' her hips  
that's all that I need**

"Your forgiven" Hermione said with a smile while batting her eyelashes playfully. Draco grinned and leaned forward, he kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away and looking her in the eye. They had a momentary staring contest, before Hermione sat up and connected their lips once again.

He raised his hand to her face and hooked his fingers behind her ears, his thumbs stroking her cheeks ever so softly. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers,

"I love y-"

"Let her go." growled a voice behind Hermione. Draco lifted his head and looked over he shoulder, before donning his usual smirk.

"It's the boy who wont die, and his boyfriend." He mumbled to Hermione. She rolled her eyes, and turned around, when she saw Ron and Harry standing there she let out a frustrated groan.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hermione come on!!" Ron cried "It's us we've been best friends forever. Malfoy's brain washed you." Hermione looked blankly at him and then said

"What? He… he what?!?!" swinging around she faced Malfoy, "What did you do to me?"

He stared at her, "I… Pumpkin… I didn't…" Draco was panicking; she didn't actually believe that… did she?

**Gonna check her out  
She's my latest attraction  
Gonna hang around  
Wanna get a reaction**

That's when it happened, she winked. Draco stopped stammering long enough to realize what she was doing, he started to grin. "What if I did Granger… or should I say Riddle, I love you... you love me. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Don't worry 'Mione come with us, we'll go see Madam Pomfery, she'll be able to undo any spell the ferret has put on you." Harry said, sincerely as if Hermione believed him.

Hermione nodded, and took a step forward. Draco lunched and grabbed her wrist,

"Baby! Please… let me remind you of the love we had."

"Malfoy, let her go!" Ron cried

but it was too late. He grabbed her waist, dipped her back and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione was laughing silently thanking the gods above for sending him to her, when suddenly she was on the floor. She shot to her feet and found Ron with his hands around Draco's throat.

Harry grabbed her arm as she stood and pulled her back from the combating boys. She glanced down at her arm where Harry's hand held her back. Snarling she whipped her arm out of his grasp, and rounded on him

"I don't know who you think you are, but don't ever touch me again."

**Gonna take her home cause she's over romancing  
Don't wanna hold hands and talk about her plans alright!**

Draco had freed his neck from Ron's grasp, and had him pinned under his knees; his fists were meeting unpleasantly with Ron face. Suddenly Ron's knee shot up and Draco fell to the side, grasping his stomach in pain. Ron lunged at Draco but was pulled back harshly and thrown to the side. Hermione knelt down by Draco's side.

"I'm fine." He wheezed, "But thanks for rescuing me, it'll be good for people to know my girlfriend had to save he from the Weasel." Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved at his shoulder playfully, "But in my books…" he continued "It's sexy, you know, a tuff girl and all."

"Nice cover." Hermione smiled. Standing up she turned to Ron, who was dusting the grass and dirt from his knees where he had fallen. "Need help?" she offered,

"No… I'm fine." Ron said as he finished wiping the grass off.

"Good." She barked, stepping forward, "Cause I plan on making you regret the day you laid a hand on my fiancé."

**Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me**

"But 'Mione, we were going to take you Madam Pomfery, she'll take this spell off you." Ron's face was etched with fright… one thing he knew was to never piss Hermione off.

"And why would you do that?" Hermione asked, advancing towards Ron who stumbled as he tried to back away.

"Cause we're your best friends Hermione, we care about you." Harry said, offering his two cents. But Hermione didn't want it.

"Oh…" She laughed, "My best friends eh? So I assume you-" she said jutting a finger towards Ron, "We're just being my best friend when you cheated on me, and you-" she turned towards Harry "when you knew all along… and yet… let him do it… and let him hurt me. I see how it is, but to tell you the truth, I'd rather be engaged to the hunk that I am…" Draco who had managed to get to his feet smirk at this, "Then ever consider being 'best friends' with the likes of you's. Get it?"

But in stead of waiting for a response, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and walked away. She couldn't spend another minute with the Golden Couple.

**Cold hard bitch**

**-----------------------------------**

_**Another Ch. Finished, I'm not so fond of this one… but its o.k.. I guess… you know what would rock? If you reviewed and gave me your opinion on my work in this Ch. Thanks so much for your support and look for the final Ch to Hidden Past soon**_

_**(hopefully)**_

_**HELLS ANGEL**_

_**p.s. whut did u think of the centering of the lyrics.. i thought it made it easier to decipher Lyric from story.**_

_**p.p.s the song was Cold Hard Bitch- Jet... dont u think it was perfect of this Ch?**_


	8. Ch 8

Sitting cross legged on the bed Hermione too a deep breath in, then let it out. She sighed and flopped backwards sprawling out on the bed. She was deep in thought. She was getting a little frustrated with the rumours going around. The latest one? That Malfoy had in fact brain washed her and was going to bring her to his master, her father, as a sacrifice. Something about him wanting to get on his good side… She didn't know. But she had no doubts where that one came from.

They amused her at first, the absurdity of the lies. But now they just annoyed her. The thing that pissed her off the most was that people believe them.

**So no one told you life was going to be this way.  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.**

They weren't true and surely because Hermione was in love and engaged to be married didn't mean she was a slut. The rumour's now a days had lost all creativity and people had basically given up on talking behind her back, some even said it too her face.

The was a tiny tap on the door, groaning she glanced at the clock, hmm, practice wasn't quite over yet, so it couldn't be Draco. "It's open." She called, she heard the portrait shift and watched the door swing open.

"Pansy, hey." She stood up on the bed, and tugged her black tee-shirt down over her stomach, but not before Pansy got a peek at the silver ring that her stomach donned. "Awesome, When'd you get that done." Hermione glanced down and tugged up her shirt,

"Ages ago, hurt like hell."

Pansy nodded and pulled up her shirt, flashing Hermione a similar ring, "I know didn't it?" Pansy shook her head, "That's not what I cane here about. Blaise said I was to bring you, along with myself, and meet him and Draco down at the Quidditch pitch at 7:00. I know its only 6:30 but I thought we could watch the end of the practice."

The two wooden doors closed slowly as two girls exited the school. They cut across the lawn and climb the tower, Hermione grinned at Pansy and pulled her back into the stands, just out of view of the team. They watched as Draco, then Blaise, and then the rest of the team, zoomed around the field.

"I don't how they do it" Hermione muttered, "Their up so high, and…. And well I don't like heights."

Pansy looked at her then burst out laughing. Smothering her gales of giggles, she straightened her face and said nothing to Hermione inquiring face. At about quarter to, she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the front of the benches. Hermione giggled as Draco swooped right in front of them and hovered there. Raising his hands he removed his gloves, and threw then towards Pansy who caught them and placed them on the bench next to Hermione discarded robe. Draco crooked his finger at Hermione gesturing for her to come closer. She took a step closer to the edge and he leaned forward on the broom. He crooked his finger again, beckoning her just a little bit closer. When she was with in reach she leaned forward and connected her lips, when suddenly her feet weren't on the ground any more. Instead she was straddling a broom, and was being whisked higher and higher.

**I'll be there for you ... when the rain starts to fall.  
I'll be there for you ... like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you ... cause you're there for me, too**.

She screamed in terror.

"Is my little Princess scared?" Came Draco's voice from behind her. His arms circled around her and held onto the front of the broom.

"Draco let me down NOW!!!" She cried. Laughter was heard from across the field, and Hermione managed to open one eye and saw Pansy on the front of Blaise's broom. "I'll kill her, but not before you."

Draco laughed, "Come on love, we're not that high. Besides just think of it as practice for our wedding day, we have to fly off on a broom you know." He brought her up a little bit higher, and suddenly her feet were on solid ground. Sliding of the broom, she opened her eyes and realized she was at the top of the tallest tower at Hogwarts, the Astronomy tower.

All around her were white candles, and in the corner of the room Hermione saw two large blankets. She turned to her fiancé, "What's going on?"

'Well I realized that since we started back at school, I haven't had much, alone time with you. Though… this isn't exactly alone…" He muttered at Pansy and Blaise swooped in the window, "It will have to do."

"Well that was very sweet." She said, "But I'm sure the broom part was totally unnecessary."

He grinned sheepishly, "Oh but it was. Your so cute when your scared."

She growled, "I'm sure your very cute when your in pain." She muttered, "Should we give it a try?"

**You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight.  
You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great.  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees**

Draco cleared his throat, "No... I'm sure I'm cuter when my genitals are in tack."

Hermione pouted for a moment, and then smirked, "What genitals sweetie?" Blaise snorted and Pansy let out a short laugh which she quickly muffled.

Draco's eyes bugged, then he also donned a smirk "The ones you like to grope, you know… when you climb into my bed late at night, begging for a little attention."

Hermione blushed, "Wow, Drake man, I didn't realize you got yourself such a dirty girl." Blaise said while clapping Draco on the shoulder. Pansy slapped him.

"Thanks Pans" Hermione said.

"Not a problem." Pansy winked.

Draco took a step towards Hermione, "This wasn't the only reason for coming up here, but I wanted to ask you something."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend, and then glanced over to Pansy and Blaise who were grinning like idiot.

"O.k.…"

He took a deep breath, "Do you remember when I came in last night, it was pretty late… you were already asleep?"

Hermione shook her head and he continued. "Well… I had been at the Manor with my father, and… your father. I explained the rumours and what Wonder boy and his mate

tired to pull off, and we got to thinking. " He paused

**That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.****  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.**

"Go on." She urged.

"Well… we thought maybe we could have the wedding here… on Halloween."

Hermione gaped at him. "You… you realize that's only…" she stopped and did the math in her head "Two weeks away?"

He grinned, "The sooner the better."

She stared at him a moment. "Well… I guess your right, if we do it then, I wont have gained as much weight, so I'll fit into the dress."

Draco looked confused, "How could you gain weight, you eat more heath food then an herbivore."

She stared at him blankly, "I'm eating for two now silly." She responded with a giggle.

Draco's jaw dropped.

**No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me.  
Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me.  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,  
Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you.**

"You're… You're…" He couldn't bring himself to say it, he knew he wasn't ready to be a father. "But we… safe… we're always safe." He stammered. "Are… you're… you're pregnant?" he finally spat out.

She grinned again, "Nope, I just love watching your eye's bug outta your head like that. Isn't he the cutest?" She asked Pansy, who was standing in a state of shock, similar to that of her boyfriend.

Blaise was the first on to come to his senses, and burst out laughing, "Man, she got you bad."

Draco shook his head and shot Blaise a dirty look. "You realize that was the least funny thing you've ever done."

"I Disagree." Pansy spoke up, coming out of her stupor, "You do look very cute all bug eyed and such. And it really was quite humorous."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well you just ruined a perfectly romantic moment. So what do you say? Are we getting married two weeks from tomorrow?"

Hermione's features softened, "I would be happy to marry you right here in this very moment, I would be just as happy to marry you in two weeks, and I would be the same amount of happy to marry you in the 8 months originally planed. I don't care when we get married Draco, the fact that you love me enough to marry me is enough."

He scooped her up in his arms, "I love you more than enough to marry you, in fact, I think I love you too much… if that's possible. I made no sense there did I?"

Hermione shook her head but she leaned forward and connected their lips anyways. "If that's the case I love you way to much also."

He grinned like a fool. "Two weeks and you'll be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. Wow… that's got an awesome ring to it."

**It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.**

Hermione was not sitting with her back pressed against Draco's chest, the glow from the candles lighting up the whole room. She was talking quietly to Pansy, as Draco and Blaise had a serious conversations about Quidditch tactics.

Pansy was sprawled across Blaise's legs, her head resting on her hands.

"I was thinking a red and black colour scheme." Hermione said.

Pansy nodded her head.

"We'll squish those Gryfindorks this year." Draco was saying, when Hermione elbowed him in the gut.

"As much as I can't stand the freaks, I'm still a Gryffindor here."

"Yes, but you a very special case, in your case, your purposefully try to be a dork, so it really wouldn't matter you house."

Hermione rolled her eyes and return to her conversation with Pansy.

**But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.**

She stood at the door to her bedroom now,

"So we'll have some breakfast then we'll arrange the usage of the Great Hall for the wedding with Dumbledore after."

Hermione stifled a yawn, "Sounds like a plan love bug." She responded.

Draco leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, "Get some sleep, you look exhausted."

Hermione nodded her head and kissed him goodnight. Undressing she slipped between the sheets, thoughts of her ever loving fiancée causing her to drift to sleep with a broad smile on her face.

**I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.**

****

**_------------_**

**_An_****_/ Well… that's another CH down the drain. This one was really important in getting the wedding to come faster, I've had requests for it to happen, lol, so here it is, a completely romantic, yet not to fluffy Ch? Did you enjoy it? I think the next CH will be a mix of Hermione meeting her real mother and picking a dress with Narcessia. Cool? Awesome_**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL_**

p.s. the song is ill be there for you by the rembandts.


End file.
